Field
Compounds, compositions, and methods that may be used for the treatment of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection are disclosed. In particular, novel polycyclic carbamoylpyridone compounds and methods for their preparation and use as therapeutic or prophylactic agents are disclosed.
Description of Related Art
Human immunodeficiency virus infection and related diseases are a major public health problem worldwide. Human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) encodes three enzymes which are required for viral replication: reverse transcriptase, protease, and integrase. Although drugs targeting reverse transcriptase and protease are in wide use and have shown effectiveness, particularly when employed in combination, toxicity and development of resistant strains have limited their usefulness (Palella, et al. N. Engl. J Med. (1998) 338:853-860; Richman, D. D. Nature (2001) 410:995-1001). Accordingly, there is a need for new agents that inhibit the replication of HIV.
A goal of antiretroviral therapy is to achieve viral suppression in the HIV infected patient. Current treatment guidelines published by the United States Department of Health and Human Services provide that achievement of viral suppression requires the use of combination therapies, i.e., several drugs from at least two or more drug classes. In addition, decisions regarding the treatment of HIV infected patients are complicated when the patient requires treatment for other medical conditions (Id. at E-12). Because the standard of care requires the use of multiple different drugs to suppress HIV, as well as to treat other conditions the patient may be experiencing, the potential for drug interaction is a criterion for selection of a drug regimen. As such, there is a need for antiretroviral therapies having a decreased potential for drug interactions.
In addition, the HIV virus is known to mutate in infected subjects (Tang et al., Drugs (2012) 72 (9) e1-e25). Because of the proclivity of the HIV virus to mutate, there is a need for anti-HIV drugs to be effective against a range of known HIV variants (Hurt et al., HIV/AIDS CID (2014) 58, 423-431).